


A Well Fed Vamp and His Fed Up Boyfriend

by elliot_is_crying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Established Relationship, Flirting, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rated for swearing, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampires, and hickies, and implied sexual stuff, i can’t believe that isn’t a tag, roman sanders is cocky, virgil is so done with Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_is_crying/pseuds/elliot_is_crying
Summary: Roman is the kind of vampire who doesn’t hold back when it comes to leaving marks, the problem is Virgil now has to deal with that.Just a lil one shot I wrote at 12am
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	A Well Fed Vamp and His Fed Up Boyfriend

Virgil could basically feel his boyfriend’s smirk from across the classroom.

The bastard. 

It was currently a perfect 78 degree May afternoon and Virgil was wearing an itchy, black, unbearably hot turtleneck. And the worst part? That little ghoul had the audacity to look smug. 

He was going to rip the fangs straight out of Roman’s stupid, pretty face. 

“-and as soon as you guys are done copying these notes, you’re free to pack up and talk until the bell rings.” Their teacher concluded their lesson, dragging Virgil out of his Roman-centric revenge plans. 

Virgil shoved his notebook into his binder as other students began to get out of their desks, obviously making no move to do the same. He pointedly looked forward as he heard someone move into the empty seat next to him.

“Hey there, sunshine,” Roman greeted.

“I’m mad at you,” Virgil grumbled back.

Roman huffed a little laugh, “When are you not? What’d I do this time?” 

“Take a guess, princey.”

“Okay,” Roman reached forward and pulled Virgil’s turtleneck down a few inches, revealing two perfectly round scabbed over holes along with several other hickies and bite marks. His smirk found its way back onto his face, “Could this be it, by any chance?” 

Virgil swatted his hand away and pulled the collar back up, “I hate you.”

“That’s not what you told me last ni-“ Roman was suddenly cut off by Virgil kicking him in the shin.

“One more dumbass word out of you and I’ll kick you in the dick next,” Virgil threatened.

Roman laughed, “You wouldn’t do that, you like it too mu-“ Another kick in the shin.

“Don’t test me, you preppy bitch,” Virgil said.

“I just did,” Roman shot back.

Virgil ran a hand down the front his face, resisting the urge to commit domestic violence, “I swear to god, I will kill you.”

“Can’t kill the undead,” Roman said, resting his chin against his hand. 

“I will double kill you, then.”

Just then the bell rung, and the students crowded near the door stared flooding out into the hallway. Virgil quickly grabbed his binder and made his way out of the classroom as well, not even bothering to wait for Roman as he frantically scrambled to catch up. 

Virgil weaved through the crowd as Roman followed closely like a lost puppy, grabbing the back of his boyfriend’s sleeve so they didn’t get separated. They eventually made their way to Virgil’s locker in a much emptier hallway. 

“Your sixth period has never been in this direction, dumbass,” Virgil said as he started turning his lock’s knob.

Roman smiled a little sheepishly, “I know, I just didn’t get the chance to make my proposition before I was rudely interrupted by the bell.” 

Virgil sighed, grabbing his textbook and shutting the locker, “You better make that proposition before you’re rudely interrupted by me walking away.”

“I feel bad for being the cause of your moppy mood, my melancholy Marceline-“

“You’re the technically the Marceline in our relationship,” Virgil interrupted.

Roman ignored him. “-so I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and let me make it up to you?” 

He reached forward and tucked a few loose strands of Virgil’s hair behind his ear; which would have been a sweet gesture to Virgil if not for the suggestive smirk plastered on his boyfriend’s face. 

“You’re worse at subtleties than your brother,” Virgil deadpanned. 

Roman gasped, putting his hand over his chest in defense, “I am offended!” 

“Yeah, why do you think I said it?” Virgil snickered as his boyfriend pouted.

Roman glanced up at the clock above Virgil’s head.

“Oh shit, I only have two minutes to get to class,” He said, adjusting his books, “Okay, darling, you have to give me an answer before I’m late.”

Virgil thought for a second.

“No hickies or biting this time?” He asked.

“No hickies or biting this time,” Roman confirmed.

Virgil thought for another second, then held his pinky up for a pinky promise. Roman smiled fondly at the gesture and reciprocated it.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Virgil sighed, despite smiling widely. 

“Wonderful, my dear emo,” Roman said, “Now I must depart before Ms. Rodriguez murders me in cold blood.”

“Fine. Later, princey.”

Roman leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Virgil’s lips before turning to leave.

“Te amo, my dark darling!” Roman called as he walked away.

“Love you too, you fucking mosquito!” Virgil called back.

Virgil giggled to himself as he heard a faint shout of ‘rude!’ as the two sprinted to their next classes, both aware that they were definitely going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first published fic in years. Feels good. Also put into perspective how lazy I am.


End file.
